deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red VS Peashooter
Credit to MickeyMouseFan10 for the idea and creating the page. NOTE: I will only use Angry Birds 2, Classic, GO! and Toons feats only. Peashooter will have PvZ 1 & 2, and Garden Warfare 1 & 2, feats. No varients of Peashooter will be used. This is an adopted What If? Death Battle by One Stick Man. Description Angry Birds VS Plants vs. Zombies! Clash of classic characters of classic games. Which one of these characters of nature will be able to take the other out in this DEATH BATTLE! Intro (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Bob: I remember back in 2009, there were so many games achieving fame. These Classics may have had simple mechanics, but these two are much deadlier than you can possibly expect. Billy: Red, the leader of the Angry Birds Flock Bob: And the Peashooter, the zombie pea-shooting plant of Plants vs. Zombies. Seeing as there are many games in both franchises, we will be restricting feats from some games for this bout: Red will only receive his powers from Angry Birds 1, 2, GO!, and Toons. The Peashooter will only have powers from PvZ 1, 2, Garden Warfare 1 & 2 only. Billy: He's Bob and I'm Billy. Bob: And it's our job to analyze their armor weapon and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Red rages into DEATH BATTLE! (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M0QAM32hAc) Bob: Once upon a time, in a distant land called Piggy Island, where Birds and Pigs... Billy: Tries to beat the crap out of each other... over eggs... Bob: There were many Angry Birds, ranging from the speedy yellow bird Chuck to the exploding black bird Bomb. However, none were like the one and only, Red. Billy: And Red was so angry, he needed anger management classes. Bob: Understandable, seeing as Red was strong enough to send Pigs, big and small flying into the air. Billy: Woah! Now that's harsh. I already feel bad for those pigs. Not only that they can't eat eggs now, but they also have to deal with a Bird who breaks stone, wood, and glass! FOR SIX YEARS! Bob: And with Red's go-kart, he can use it to run over his enemies at fast speeds. One of the fastest race cars can reach 435.31 kilometers per hour, and assuming the fastest kart in Angry Bird's GO! scales to this, mean Red with the Go-Kart can go at least subsonic, seeing as that speed equals around Mach 0.4. Billy: Well Red also isn't one that backs down either. Red can take TNT and Tank Missiles like their nothing and can somehow... breath in space? Bob: Yeah, that part's weird, but he is an expert as a leader and keeps the Angry Birds in line a lot of the time. Billy: And Red is so dedicated to protecting his eggs that he even refused vacation once. He also has some awesome power-ups too, like the sling scope, where he locks onto enemies or the Birdquake, where he somehow creates an earthquake. Bob: He also has his spells, like the Golden Ducks and Blizzard. And his power scream can blow away opponents with ease. Billy: And let's not forget the time he ran to Pig City, got the eggs back, ran back to the other side at the mountain, along with destroying the entire town in the process, in SECONDS! Bob: Oh god, I really feel bad for the Bad Piggies now... especially when Red activates his mighty feathers. Billy: With those, he acts like lazer bird and can choose a target, where he flies towards him at incredible speeds, IGNORING GRAVITY, and obliterate his foes. Damn. Red: "We're gonna get those eggs back! Come on, we're birds! We're descendants from dinosaurs! We're not supposed to be nice!" Peashooter is pea-pared for DEATH BATTLE! (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HD3qtfKCWsE) Bob: The time of Zombie Apocalypse. The sky had fallen and there was little hope. That hope surprisingly was... Billy: F***ing plants that is. And one of the most basic, but deadly, was the incredible Peashooter. Bob: With the sole purpose of defending Crazy Dave's home, the Peashooter was one of the first with this honor. As the title implies, the peashooter can shoot... well peas. Billy: And after eating plant food, he can shoot even more peas and cover entire lanes of Zombies. And did we mention that the Peashooter could take out Zombies? LIKE HOW!? Bob: He can even shoot up to 60 peas in 2 seconds with his plant food, which is a very impressive feat. Billy: And he also has that navy helmet too. He can take down Dr. Zomboss's robots, take out zombies in just a few shots, hop around very quickly and even dodge bullets and explosions. Bob: And he isn't just shooting peas, he has his Hyper and Super Pea Jump which increases jumping and running speeds. He has his Pea Gatling, Chilli Bean Bombs, Sombrero Bean Bomb, and Dark Bean Bomb at his disposal. Billy: Beans? Really!? This plant sure has skills, especially when he drinks Crazy Dave's Mega Ultra Super Wow Plant Growth Formula. Wow, that's a mouthful. Seriously, who came up with that. Bob: And as silly as that sounds, he actually increases in size and strength. And let's not forget the thousands of years he had in combat in PvZ 2. Billy: So, is Crazy Dave still alive after those a thousand years? Bob: No one cares... Billy: And shouldn't the Zombies be burning in the daylight, like in Minecraft? Bob: No, physics work differently in the Minecraft universe. Billy: Oh... well this Plant is sure one tough, killing machine. (Plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbMhQm6e938 (0:00 - 0:10)) Interlude Bob: ALRIGHT THE COMBATANTS ARE SET, LETS END THIS DEBATE ONCE AND FOR ALL! Billy: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight!! (Cues: https://w ww.youtube.com/watch?v=DehK_Y0TUbE) Red is standing by looking over the eggs happily. Suddenly, a pea hits a nearby rock. Red, terrorized, looks over to see a determined Peashooter. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SDBTVcBUVs) LET'S SETTLE THIS! FIGHT! The Peashooter starts to shoot more peas at a fast rate with Red on the run, running away from the shooting peas, dodging and getting hit by multiple peas. He then charges at the plant at high speeds resisting the peas. He lands a few hits on the plant and sending him back a few feet back. Peashooter then eats his plant food, puts on his soldier hat and unleashes tons of peas at Red. Shocked, but determined Red races through the attacks and uses his Power Scream, sending the Peas and the Peashooter away. The Peashooter retaliates and runs to Red. Red does the same and the two gets ready to attack. Peashooter is able to attack first and punches Red a few time and sends him to a rock. Red then summons the Golden Ducks, which comes crashing down onto the Peashooter. At first, Peashooter sits there, until the ducks start creating explosions and making him run. Peashooter throws his Black Bean Bombs at Red. Red sees this and is caught off guard as it explodes in his face. Thinking the fight is over, the Peashooter walks away, though little did he know, Red used his Birdquake. The ground shakes as mountains fall over. The Peashooter tries to keep his balance. The earthquake stops as Peashooter pants. Suddenly, he is hit by the bird. Red, landing the blow on the Peashooter, is flying with the plant he hit. They land in a mountain that still is standing. The Peashooter drinks Crazy Dave's Mega Ultra Super Wow Plant Growth Formula and becomes bigger and knocks Red away. Red uses Blizzard and freezes the Peashooter. Red sees a Go-Kart in the distance and race to it. He gets in. The Peashooter breaks free of the ice, just to see a speeding Go-Kart, as it flattens him. Red then gets out of the Go-Kart. Peashooter unflattens and gets up. Then, Red closes his eyes, as feathers surround him. He opens his eyes as his new power is felt through the area. Red speeds to the Peashooter and lands many, many blows of the green plant. The Peashooter then fires even more peas at the red bird, but all of which is evaded. Red appears behind the Peashooter, punches him and sends him into a rock. The rock is obliterated. The Peashooter is now shown with dizzy eyes. Red runs to the slingshot and gets into it. Peashooter struggles to get up. Then he sees the bird launched into the air. The bird comes crashing down onto the plant, and at the last moment, the Peashooter says: Peashooter: f**k There is an explosion of smoke, followed by an actual explosion, and as the dust fade, Red still remains over the blood-stained grass of what's left of Peashooter. Red sees an extra pea on the floor, eats it, and walks away. KO! Red is seen back with the somehow still standing eggs, caring for them as Peashooter's bloodstain is seen by a Sunflower, who questions what happened. Conclusion Billy: And there go a thousand years. Bob: This battle was indeed a tough one to win though, seeing how much the Peashooter could bring to the table. Billy: But what are you supposed to do against someone who can take down Pig City in literal seconds? I know taking out Zombies is an impressive thing, but Red was way more powerful. Bob: And yes, while surviving sun rays from the Sunflowers were impressive, seeing as they were concentrated sun rays, Red survived being in space with what? Billy: A cardboard box! Red's own abilities were much crazier as well, I mean, I wouldn't expect a sudden Earthquake in a fight right? Bob: Peashooter was definitely able to hold off Red for a little while, but when alone, he isn't that strong if he was in a group, and so ultimately, Red was able to wear out Peashooter's arsenal before he landed the final blow. Billy: The Peashooter was Bird-tered down. Bob: The winner is Red.' ' Next Time Toad VS Mii Who Wins? Red Peashooter Trivia Feel free to add trivia if you want. *This is One Stick's first battle to not end via decengration. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:One Stick Man Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Mobile Game Combatents Category:'Angry Birds vs PVZ' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018